


For Science!

by space_kitten_606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_kitten_606/pseuds/space_kitten_606
Summary: Even though he believed he could never grow sick of this sight, there was also another urge that just kept growing bigger and bigger ever since he had noticed your feet. So openly vulnerable. Their undersides completely unprotected from assault....





	For Science!

Sometimes, Saeyoung admitted, he still underestimated working for Jumin. The heir gave him a lot of freedom in his decisions. He was aware that the hacker had a lot more experience than most other people they managed to hire. On the other hand, that also meant that Saeyoung had to put a lot more thought into his actions than most of the others.

As he hung his house key on the designated board, Saeyoung called out for you, announcing his arrival. Normally, you would be scurrying down the hallway quickly, often wrapped in a blanket like a comfy burrito. The picture the thought conjured in his mind made him silently laugh to himself. You sure were the softest and also tastiest burrito to him. Since you didn’t react to him this time, he decided to go look for you. You had been exponentially groggy even in the morning. He had tried his very best not to wake you, but failed miserably. Maybe you were catching up on the missing sleep now?

His suspicion seemed to be confirmed as soon as he entered the living room. There you lay, peacefully snoring. For a moment he considered filming you. After all, you kept denying that you were in fact not a silent sleeper at all. Then again. He liked the idea of knowing something about you, you didn’t. His own little secret he had with himself. His gaze wandered from your relaxed features to your feet. They hung lazily over the armrest, crossed over one another. Now and then, your toes would twitch a little along with your hands that were curled up in front of you. Almost like a little kitten, he thought to himself. With a swift motion he pulled his phone out of his pocket and added another picture of your resting form to the many he had already taken. Seeing you lay there all relaxed and peaceful was one of the most beautiful sights for him. It filled him with endless happiness that you felt safe enough around him to let your guard down like this. Though you had been together for a long time now it still was something he kept marvelling about.

He stood like this watching you for a while. Laughing to himself, he couldn’t help but think that it was actually kind of creepy to just stand there and watch. And yet he was more than content doing so. Even though he believed he could never grow sick of this sight, there was also another urge that just kept growing bigger and bigger ever since he had noticed your feet. So openly vulnerable. Their undersides completely unprotected from assault. Careful not to wake you, he kneeled down in front of them and slowly pulled one of your socks off. He waited a short moment before continuing. After all, where would be the fun in this if you woke up now? Luckily, you didn’t. The red-head acknowledged this as a good sign to continue. Grinning, he blew lightly on the sensitive skin, making you whince and mumble in your sleep. Taking in your reaction, he wondered what your mind presented you with at that sensation. Was it unknowingly picturing the reality? Or maybe you thought a cat-god blew your foot dry after you stepped into his milk bowl? Saeyoung blew out another stream of air. This time a little stronger. His second attempt got a light giggle out of you, as you subconsciously pulled your foot away a little. Still, it was not protected from the actual assault. Long fingers crept closer to your skin until they made contact, ever so slightly. Barely even touching you, his fingertips brushed over it quickly, tickling you without mercy.

You giggled and started thrashing about, desperately trying to get away from the sensation, until you woke up and, instinctively, kicked in the general direction of whatever was causing it. Your foot connected with your boyfriend’s face, as he doubled back and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Quickly, you got up from your lying position and rushed over to him.

“Oh god, Sae! Are you okay?!”

Holding his hand over his nose and mouth, he nodded. “I think I’ll be fine. You don’t happen to have a tissue in reach, do you?”

The question you tried to form at his inquiry was made redundant as he took his hand away in an attempt to get up from the floor. Few drops of crimson red made their way out of his nose, slightly smudged from his hand.

“Ah, no. I’m so sorry, Saeyoung. Does it hurt a lot?”, you asked, sincere worry plastered all over your face.

“It’s nothing. I’ve had worse. Just- it would be really nice if you could get me a tissue, before I make even more of a mess.”

After making sure Saeyoung managed to get up, you hurried over to the drawer. It was filled to the brim with nothing but little tissue packages. You took one right out of the middle, leaving an empty place in the once neatly arranged collection. On the way back you ripped it open, to pull a sheet out and give it to your boyfriend.

“Thank you.” Not looking up at you, he took it out of your hand and held it underneath his nostrils, still leaving enough space for the small amount of fluid to leak out.

You watched him as he waited for the flow to stop. “So. I suppose this is karma, huh?”

“Karma? I was just testing if your feet work like they’re supposed to! It was for science!”, Saeyoung laughed, poking your side with his free hand. You tried to slap his hand away, but kept missing.

“Aww are you sensitive here, too?”

The hacker crammed the bloody tissue into his pocket, freeing his other hand to tease you even more. You screeched helplessly as he kept poking your hips and your stomach, barely giving you time to catch your breath. In no time, your attacker had you pinned to the couch underneath him as your still struggled to get away from his quick fingers.

“Ah- wasn’t a kick to the face enough?!”, you laughed in between breaths, “do you want me to punch you, too?”

“Nah, it looks to me like all your limbs work perfectly fine.” His hands finally came to rest on your hips, holding onto them with a firm grip. “But I was wondering, how about I go a little more…_in depth_ with my testing?”

“All for science?”

Looking at you with dark eyes, Saeyoung hummed: “The best kind of science.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end notes ^_^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. Please don't hesitate to leave me some comments. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Come say hi: [space-kitten-606](https://space-kitten-606.tumblr.com/)


End file.
